


Grzmot Smoków

by Arya_Drottning



Category: Brisingr, Eldest, Eragon - Fandom, Inheritance - Fandom, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dziedzictwo część 5, Eragon cz.5, F/M, Inheritance Cycle 5, Kontynuacja serii Dziedzictwo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Drottning/pseuds/Arya_Drottning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Eragon wraz z Eldunari, smoczymi jajami oraz garstką elfów opuszczał Alagaesię, wiedział, że porzuca przeszłość na zawsze. Ale czy aby na pewno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Łabędź na rzece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magda/gifts).



Od góry biały statek wyglądał jak łabędź sunący po wstędze rzeki. Silny wiatr dął w żagle, upodabniając je do skrzydeł. Ten sam podmuch wysoko w górze zmusił Eragona do owinięcia się ciaśniej tuniką. Zadrżał, po czym poprosił Saphirę, aby wylądowała.  
Smoczyca wygięła skrzydła i zaczęła stopniowo opadać; przed zderzeniem z pokładem Tality machnęła nimi kilka razy, aby zminimalizować wstrząs. Pomimo jej starań, kiedy dwie smocze łapy opadły na jasne deski, statek gwałtownie zwiększył zanurzenie, wywołując fale po obu stronach. Eragon zsunął się z grzbietu Saphiry, poklepał ją po barku, po czym zszedł pod pokład. Minął pomieszczenie, w którym Blodhgarm wraz z trójką innych elfów rozmawiał z Eldunari i skierował się do swojej kajuty. Wewnątrz usiadł na pryczy przed lustrem z polerowanego srebra i wypowiedział rozbudowane zaklęcie postrzegania.

Powierzchnia zwierciadła zafalowała, po czym ukazał się na niej obraz jednej z komnat dworu Tialdari. Kilka sekund później w polu widzenia pojawiła się roześmiana twarz Aryi. Elfka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej, widząc Eragona.  
\- Eragonie! - zawołała, odgarniając rozwiane włosy za spiczaste ucho.  
\- Aryo - pozdrowił ją Eragon, zastanawiając się, co wywołało taka radość u powściągliwej zwykle elfki.  
\- Jaja dotarły dziś do urgali i krasnoludów - rzuciła Arya, nie przejmując się dalszymi uprzejmościami.  
\- To świetna wiadomość! - krzyknął Jeździec, rozumiejąc i podzielając ekscytację elfki.  
 _Słyszałaś, Saphiro?_ \- posłał myśli do smoczycy.  
Saphira odpowiedziała z pokładu radosnym rykiem i hałasem masywnych szponów przesuwanych po pokładzie.

Przed rozpoczęciem podróży Eragon powierzył Aryi dwa smocze jaja: jedno fioletowe, poznaczone wrzosowymi smugami, przeznaczone dla krasnoludów i drugie, większe, o głębokiej ciemnobrązowej barwie, upstrzone plamkami w kolorze ciemnego, dębowego drewna.Te jajo zostało powierzone urgalom. Jeżeli jednak smoki nie wykluły by się dla wybranych ras, jaja zostałyby zamienione miejscami, a w przypadku dalszych braków postępów zostały by wymienione na inne. 

Wobec zaistniałej sytuacji w sercu Eragona na nowo zabłysła nadzieja na odbudowanie ery Smoczych Jeźdźców. Szybko jednak oprzytomniał i zapytał:  
\- Komu powierzyłaś opiekę nad jajami?  
\- Razem z radą elfów ustaliłam, że zajmą się nimi Orik i Nar Garzhvog. Mają dużo obowiązków jako władcy swoich ras, ale oboje uznali smoki za priorytet. Wyznaczyli już komnaty, w których zostaną złożone jaja i do których dopuszczani będą wyselekcjonowani kandydaci na jeźdźców. W każdej sali kazałam również zamontować lustro, abyś mógł sam oceniać przyszłych Jeźdźców - odpowiedziała elfka.  
\- To miły gest, ale czy nie lepiej nie naruszać ich prywatności? - zapytał Eragon.  
\- Podczas audiencji i tak obecne będą straże i jeśli obowiązki pozwolą, sami władcy, więc myślę, że twój wizerunek w lustrze nie rozproszy ich jeszcze bardziej - odparła Arya.  
\- Chyba masz rację - podsumował Eragon, po czym zmienił temat.  
\- Jak czuje się Firnen po rozstaniu z Saphirą? - zapytał z troską w głosie. Jego umysł nagle zalała fala bólu i tęsknoty pochodzącej od błękitnej smoczycy. Przesłał jej pocieszającą myśl i skupił się na Aryi.  
\- Wciąż tęskni, ale oczywiście rozumie sytuację. Czeka też niecierpliwie na wyklucie smoczych piskląt z jaj, które zostawiłeś. Och, i prosi, abyś pozdrowił od niego Saphirę - odrzekła elfka. Eragon nie musiał tego robić, ponieważ smoczyca od początku przysłuchiwała się rozmowie poprzez jego umysł, ale i tak zwrócił się do niej, formując pozdrowienia.  
W tej samej chwili, jakby z głębi lustra, dobiegło wołanie. Arya zerknęła w stronę, z której dochodził głos.  
\- Muszę się pożegnać, Eragonie - powiedziała. Eragon pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową i rzekł:  
\- A więc żegnaj, Aryo. Mam nadzieję, że prędko cię znowu zobaczę.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak szybko spełni się jego życzenie.


	2. Krasnoludzka uczta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podróż Eragona trwa niezmiennie, a tymczasem w Alagaesii zmienia się historia...

Od rozmowy z Aryą minęło zaledwie kilka godzin, a Eragon wciąż był podekscytowany wieściami z Alagaesii. Postanowił wybrać się wcześniej na codzienny patrol z Saphirą, aby na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. W umyśle smoczycy wciąż wyczuwalne było echo smutku po wspomnieniu Firnena, jednak większość uwagi poświęcała na rozmyślanie o miejscu, w którym razem ze swoim Jeźdźcem zaczeka na wyklucie smoczych piskląt. Obserwowała przy tym czujnie okolicę, wypatrując terenów dogodnych do zbudowania smoczej twierdzy, jednak widziała tylko jałową ziemię.  
Właściwie widziała jałową ziemię już trzeci dzień z rzędu. Jedyną roślinnością była pożółkła trawa przy brzegach rzeki; cała reszta to bezkresna połać wysuszonej gleby, która z każdym dniem miała coraz jaśniejszy odcień. Kiedy wyruszali z Hedarth okolica była inna: masywne sosny przypominały o prastarej, elfickiej puszczy pozostawionej w tyle. Potem w ciągu jednego dnia drzewa zamieniły się w krzewy, krzewy w suche zarośla, a zarośla w owe żałosne kępki trawy. Saphira nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu rośliny nie chciały rosnąc pomimo bliskości wody. Na jej prośbę elfy zbadały glebę; okazało się, że jest przesycona solą do tego stopnia, że ani żadna roślina, ani zwierze nie jest w stanie w niej żyć. Dalej jednak niewyjaśnione pozostało, skąd wzięła się sól na najbardziej oddalonym od oceanu krańcu Alagaesii.  
Eragon rozmyślał o tej zagadce razem ze smoczycą, kiedy jego umysł musnęła obca obecność. Zaczął gwałtownie stawiać bariery, po czym zorientował się, że to Blodhgarm próbował się z nim skontaktować. Opuścił blokady i pozwolił futrzastemu elfowi rozpocząć rozmowę.  
\- Eragon-vodhr, musisz wylądować - powiedział Blodhgarm. - Grimsborith Orik pragnie z tobą pomówić.  
\- Rozumiem, przekaż mu, że za pięć minut wyląduję.  
Elf wycofał się bez słowa, pozostawiając Eragona zastanawiającego się, z jakiego powodu jego przybrany brat chciałby rozmawiać z nim właśnie teraz. W głębi jego umysły pojawiła się nieśmiała myśl, że może już pierwszego dnia smocze jajo wykluło się dla krasnoludów. Poczuł, że Saphira myśli o tym samym. Jednak kategorycznie zepchnął ową myśl w głąb umysłu - wyklucie jaja tak szybko było graniczyło z cudem, więc po co robić sobie nadzieję? Skupił się na rosnącym obrazie statku, kiedy Saphira podchodziła do lądowania. Sekundę przed skrzypiącym odgłosem drewna uginającego się pod ciężarem smoka, Eragon zeskoczył na pokład, gdzie czekał na niego Blodhgarm. Elf odwrócił się i skierował do kajuty Eragona; ten poszedł za nim. Już z progu zobaczył lustro, a w nim zaczerwienioną twarz krasnoluda w wysadzanym klejnotami hełmie. Orik czknął i uśmiechnął się na widok Eragona.  
\- Witaj, bracie! - zakrzyknął.   
\- Jak się miewasz, Oriku? - odpowiedział Jeździec. - Czy wydarzyło się coś ważnego?   
\- Oczywiście, że się wydarzyło! Smocze jajo dotarło dzisiaj do Farthen Duru, musiałem cię zawiadomić!   
\- Więc spóźniłeś się, Arya cię ubiegła - zaśmiał się Eragon. Orik wymamrotał coś o elfach, co to we wszytko się wtrącają, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.   
\- Zapomniałem! Arya jest tutaj; kazałem wystawić ucztę z okazji osadzenia jaja w komnacie w Tronjheimie, i przybyła, aby dopilnować pierwszych kandydatów. Poczekaj, wyślę kogoś, żeby ją przyprowadził.   
Orik zniknął z pola widzenia, wydał polecenie i wrócił.   
\- Przyleciała na Firnenie, szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jaką furorę zrobił wśród knurlan! Nawet niektórzy członkowie Az Sweldn rak Anhuin wiwatowali na jego cześć, a nasz klan podarował mu ostrza z kutego srebra nakładane na krawędzie skrzydeł. Miejmy nadzieję, że jeszcze długo się do niczego nie przydadzą - westchnął Orik. - Boję się, że przymierze z Urgalami nie jest tak trwałe, jak się wydaje. Teraz, dopóki wszyscy są zajęci budowaniem przyszłości, nikt nie zajmuje się sporami, ale mam wrażenie, że to się szybko zmieni... Dlatego z nie mogę się doczekać wyklucia smoka, nowi jeźdźcy zapanują nad pokojem w Alagaesii. \- Tego wszyscy oczekujemy - odparł Eragon. Chciał opisać Orikowi swoją podróż, ale w tym momencie do sali, w której siedział krasnolud wtargnął zielony łeb na długiej szyi, a zaraz za nim weszła (a raczej przecisnęła się między smokiem a framugą) Arya. \- Aryo! - zakrzyknął. \- Bądź pozdrowiony, Eragonie - uśmiechnęła się elfka. - Jak mówiłam, jajo jest już tutaj; przyleciałam z Firnenem, żeby dopilnować formalności. Zostanę do jutra, żeby przyjrzeć się pierwszym kandydatom, ale potem wrócę do Ellesmery. Niestety nie mogę pozwolić sobie na wizytę u urgali, czas mnie goni. Jednak rano nie zdążyłam zapytać się, jak idzie wyprawa? Eragon skrzywił się. \- Monotonia jest dobijająca. Nie ma tutaj żadnych roślin, a ziemia jest jasna i przesycona solą. Nic się nie zmienia. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wyczerpią się nam zapasy zanim gdziekolwiek dopłyniemy. \- Ich ilość była przewidziana na co najmniej dwa miesiące, o ile się nie mylę. Ja na waszym miejscu zacząłbym się martwić dopiero po upływie połowy czasu - odchrząknął Orik. \- Orik ma rację, ale brak roślin jest niepokojący. A jeśli nie znajdziecie żyznych lądów? - zmartwiła się Arya. \- Wtedy będziemy płynąć dalej, bo dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy wychować smoków tutaj. Wszyscy zamilkli i rozważali zaistniałą sytuację. Ciszę przerwało mruknięcie zielonego smoka. \- Firnen chciałby zobaczyć się z Saphirą, jeśli to możliwe - oznajmiła Arya. \- Oczywiście - odparł Eragon i podszedł do lustra. Zdjął je ze ściany i wyszedł za nim na pokład. Tam oprał je o maszt i odsunął się, aby Saphira mogła podejść. Smoczyca ryknęła radośnie na widok Firnena i dotknęła czubkiem nosa jego powierzchni. _Powiedz, że tęsknię_ \- zwróciła się do Eragona. Ten przekazał wiadomość, a po chwili otrzymali odpowiedź przekazaną przez elfkę: \- Ja również, Saphiro. Tak tu pusto bez ciebie, a skała Tel'naeir stoi samotna. Jednak ufam, że pomimo przepowiedni spotkamy się jeszcze, i życzę wam powodzenia w waszej jakże ważnej misji.

Eragona znów zaskoczył niezwykle niski głos smoka, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Chcąc wrócić do tematu, zapytał:  
\- Na jakiej zasadzie wybierzecie kandydatów na jeźdźców?  
\- Nie będziemy prowadzić szczególnie rygorystycznej selekcji - odparł Orik - ale muszą oni spełniać pewne kryteria. Najchętniej sam bym z nimi rozmawiał, ale to nie zawsze będzie możliwe, więc wyznaczona grupa starszych knurlan będzie w razie czego mnie zastępowała. W gruncie rzeczy zgłosić się może każdy, kto uważa, że jest godzien; następnie będzie rozmawiał ze mną, abym był pewien, że to odpowiedni knurla. Na koniec taki kandydat odwiedzi jajo, i pozostanie z nim około pół godziny, żeby smok mógł zadecydować.  
\- Rozumiem - odparł Eragon. To dobry sposób.  
Rozmowę przerwał im posłaniec.  
\- Grimsborith Orik, knurlan zastanawiają się czemu nie ma was na uczcie.  
\- Już idziemy - odprawiła go Arya.  
\- Eragonie, chociaż nie możesz do nas dołączyć fizycznie, może zechcesz chociaż przez lustro wziąć udział w uczcie? Jak by nie patrzeć, została wyprawiona dzięki tobie - zaproponował król krasnoludów.  
\- Dziękuję, Oriku, to uprzejme z twojej strony. Z przyjemnością dotrzymamy wam towarzystwa.  
 _Jak szkoda, że nas tam nie ma_ \- mruknęła Saphira. _Zbrzydło mi to jedzenie i ślinka mi kapie na myśl o pieczonych nagrach i miodzie._  
Eragon roześmiał się w głos.  
\- Co cię tak rozbawiło? - zapytała Arya, unosząc brew.  
\- Saphira ubolewa nad niemożnością poczęstowania się jej ulubionymi krasnoludzkimi potrawami - odparł Eragon, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
\- Za to moi kucharze na pewno są szczęśliwi! Ostatnio otrzymałem skargę na ciebie, Saphiro, dotyczącą pozbawienia zawartości pięciu beczek naszego najlepszego miodu! - zaśmiał się rubasznie Orik.  
Saphira zamruczała tylko w odpowiedzi i odwróciła wzrok, ale widać było uśmiech czający się w kącikach jej pyska. \- A więc idziemy na ucztę! Rimardzie, przenieś proszę to lustro do sali biesiadnej - powiedział Orik. Posłaniec posłusznie zdjął zwierciadło ze ściany; obraz zakołysał się przed oczami Eragona, kiedy niósł je za Orikiem, Aryą i Firnenem. Saphira została na pokładzie, a jej jeździec pobiegł do ładowni i przytoczył stamtąd beczułkę krasnoludzkiego miodu, która dostał od przybranego brata na drogę. Zabrał tez ze sobą jedną czarkę, bo Saphira i tak ich nie używała. Kiedy z powrotem usiadł przy smoczycy, przez lustro widział już ucztujących biesiadników. Po lewej stronie siedziała Arya, a dwa miejsca dalej Orik z kuflem w ręce. Eragon uśmiechnął się i nalał sobie miodu. Saphira zanurzyła w beczułce koniec pyska i zdrowo pociągnęła. Zaszkliły się jej oczy i czknęła, wypuszczając nosem obłoczek dymu o korzennym zapachu. Eragon zaśmiał się, rozochocony parzącym gardło trunkiem. _No co?_ \- obruszyła się smoczyca. _Poczekaj, sam zaraz będziesz w nielepszym stanie._ _W to akurat wątpię, bo nie zostawiłaś mi prawie nic_ \- odparł Eragon, przekomarzając się ze smoczycą. Wkrótce Arya i Orik również ulegli wpływowi trunku. Na niebo wychodziły gwiazdy, a władca krasnoludów, królowa elfów i jedyny żyjący smoczy jeździec gawędzili ze sobą, chichocząc i żartując. Około północy, kiedy niebo było czarne, a biały piasek odbijał światło migoczących punktów gwiazd, w Tronjeimie nad krzykami i śmiechami górę wzięła skoczna, krasnoludzka muzyka. Takiej uczty nie urządzono od wieków; świętowano zwycięskie potyczki, pokonanie złego króla, bohaterskie czyny wojaków, odnalezienie jaj i zaprowadzenie pokoju w Alagaesii. Poważna zwykle Arya rozpoczęła żywy, elficki taniec, a krasnoludy włącznie z Orikiem tańczyły na swoją modłę. Firnen, który zamiłowanie do miodu dzielił z Saphirą, kołysał głową z rozmarzonym wzrokiem, stwarzając przy okazji zagrożenie dla krasnoludów, które przypadkiem znalazły się w zasięgu jego podrygującego w takt muzyki ogona. Nawet Eragon wstał z pokładu i mimo dzielącej go od biesiadników odległości, zaczął tańczyć razem z nimi. Saphira mruczała do siebie i podobnie jak zielony smok kołysała lazurową szyją w takt muzyki. Reszta elfów przysiadła na burcie Tality, gdzie część z nich wyciągnęła piszczałki i inne właściwe im instrumenty, po czym zaczęły wplatać swój własny, leśny akcent w wesołe nuty krasnoludzkiej orkiestry. Tak minęła im noc, a Eragon czuł, że jest przy Aryi, mimo że dzielą ich niezliczone mile. Również obecność Orika była dla niego prawie namacalna, tak samo jak wszystkich obecnych na uczcie. Przez jedno lustro ich światy złączyły się i przez ten jeden wieczór obie strony zapomniały o doczesnych troskach. W Eragonie rozkwitła nowa nadzieja. A może po prostu szczęście? Nie dbał o nazwę; był za to pewien, że wszystko się ułoży.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, drugi rozdział. Muszę przyznać, że nie umiem pisać początków, mimo, że mam fajne pomysły na rozwinięcia :P

**Author's Note:**

> A więc, to pierwszy rozdział pierwszego opowiadania w moim życiu. Przepraszam, że taki krótki, ale to dopiero wstęp, obiecuję, że następne będą dłuższe ^^ Uznałam, że seria Dziedzictwo zasługuje na więcej części :)


End file.
